Talk:Who's In The Box?/@comment-24004040-20140108214441
You know, I thought that with Sara they maybe bring another version of a slight Tabitha/Alison part from the books? I don't think she's in the coffin, since normally when something is being revealed in a midseason premiere it's going to change over the episodes and the outcome is different (see Ian as Ali's killer. Was proven wrong), BUT it's so damn interesting to see another Liar group. For my taste, they are too similar. They even looked to similar. When Hanna and Emily were on that table the other two girls (forgot names) looked like their different dimension personalities xD But maybe they really did know each other and it did happen something. Or she's really in the coffin? That thing is so damn confusing. Especially just by hearing Avery was the last to see her and she has a mental health problem it screamed SPENCER to me xD But Hanna said it couldn't be her in the coffin since Sara was seen after the gazebo was already full of cement (meaning the body was already in it, dead). Did I miss something or was that discussed again? Can't remember :D If Avery really saw her (who knows if she lies, but it doesn't seem so) than she can't be in that coffin? But maybe she gives other hints at to what happened in the night Ali went missing. And I just KNEW Radley would be in focus now. Like Toby (or was it Spencer) said: Why does everything go back to Radley? I'm really sure someone had a twin who was in Radley or something related Alison happened there. For those who believe Ali has the twin. Maybe Dr. Palmer really meant Ali/her twin with blond girl and Mrs. Cavanaugh and her met in Radley and she suspected that it wasn't the Alison who was friends with her son, but another one (so she suspected she had a twin). And since Ali's twin always was something mental, maybe she pushed her down as to not let her tell anyone? Because it would ruin her plan of getting her place in Rosewood back. Well. This probably is to unfriendly for ABC family, so it won't happen, but I sure would like to see it. And I'm really suprised by how many people think that Ali could just come back and be friends with the Liars again, because I sure as hell don't think so. They already have doubts and even if Alison gets to say what really happened, I doubt they totally accept her and welcome her. Because it would change back to the olds roots with Alison as the leader. Because she can be nothing else. It's technically not even possible to for her to really be socialized again. Rosewood is a little town. Look at Toby and he didn't even do it and he's still hated. Alison was nearly hated by everyone and if she tells she hid from some guy who wanted to kill her or whatever, she's always going to be the freak show from Rosewood. People aren't as forgiving as the Liars may be towards her. Especially, Spencer. I don't think she will let her back in. I'm pretty sure she recognized that they sure as hell are better of without Ali and not only because of that threatining secret Spencer has. Alison is always going to be egoistic. If it's to her liking, if she can get something out of it, or if it protects her, than she does it. No matter at what costs. That's only my opinion though and I'm sure you people get your happy ending with Ali being back because it's AbC Family and everything else would be unacceptable, but for me it just stinks. Because I want a similar ending to the book. Ali being -A and bad or Ali being good and in the end sacraficing her life for the liars. Otherwise I'm totally going to be pissed. But I know it's not gonna happen,so you people enjoy your good Ali!!! (that's really not meant sarcastic, I mean it <3)